It's Internet Time!
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Cilan and Iris meet online. After three months of talking, they decide to meet. How will a close friendship they form eventually turn to romance? Read to find out! (My first chaptered work). For AAML-TAML
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) Here is something very different today. This is my first chaptered work and it is WishfulShipping. It consists of four chapters and I'll be uploading one everyday. This story is for my very good internet pal AAML-TAML. We have almost been talking for three months now and have a good laugh together via PM's. I hope you all enjoy but mainly you, Shannon. Thank you for being the best internet friend EVER! :')**

**Ages: **

**Iris: 14/15**

**Cilan: 16/17 **

**Disclaimer: No I do not own these wonderful characters or pokemon itself :)**

* * *

'Ping!'

My computer informs me that I have a new message.

I smile and stop brushing my long purple locks to read what the person has to say.

I sit down at my desk and click to read the new message.

_Hello, Iris._

_I'm really looking forward to meeting you at last._

_Just to let you know I have green hair and green eyes. I hope that is enough information so that you can recognize me._

My heart starts thumping as I read the message.

It feels funny to feel such fondness for a complete stranger. Well, I guess he is a stranger but on the other hand he isn't.

We both met on a website called 'Talk To Trainers.' The website does exactly what the title suggests; you go online to form friendships with pokemon trainers from around the world.

Cilan and me have been talking for about three months now and we decided today would be a good time to meet.

I reply back to him what I look like and what my choice of clothing is. My turn off my computer screen and continue to brush my purple locks.

Half an hour later I am completely ready to head to Striaton City to meet my internet friend.

I am physically ready but certainly not mentally; I am worried that we won't get along as well as we do via the computer.

Axew pops out of my freshly brushed hair, sensing my apprehension.

'_Ax yew yew_?' he asked stroking my hand with his own tiny one.

I smile gratefully at him and begin to stroke his tusk.

'I'm okay thanks, Axew. I guess I'm a little nervous.' I admit.

The pokemon continues stroking my dark hand.

Suddenly, an alarm fills the room.

I take Axew carefully out of my hair and place him on the bed. He reacts to this with a very confused look on his face.

I smile at him fondly.

'Aw it's okay! I'll be back later!' I coo while his little eyes filled with tears. 'Sorry, Axew but I don't think I can take you to this restaurant.'

The tusk pokemon holds his small hands out to me for sympathy.

I sigh fondly and pick him up in my arms.

'Okay.' I knew I wouldn't win. 'Let me ask Cilan if you can come along too.'

Axew cheered excitedly while I type quickly to my friend, asking if he'd be so kind as to allow the pokemon to join her.

He replies almost instantly.

_Why, of course Iris! I have many pokemon of my own, as do my brothers. Axew can go and play with them if he likes._

My heart thumps as I read his message.

'He sounds so nice!' I squeal to my pokemon.

Axew sighs at me somewhat fondly before suddenly leaping into my locks.

'Axew! Ax Axew!' he tugs my hair in the direction of the door.

I start panicking, wondering if I have everything I need.

'Your right! We'd better go!' I start rummaging through my rucksack, double-checking that I have everything.

'Keys, phone, pokemon food…' I mumble while Axew sighs not so fondly at me.

'Sorry, Axew!' I apologise sheepishly as I fling my pink backpack over my shoulder. 'Let's go!'

I run out of my bedroom door and down the stairs. I shoot out of the front door in a flash and slam it behind me with a huge bang. I give a quick smile to the people from my village before pulling out a pokeball.

'Come on out, Dragonite!' I call to the orange dragon. 'Ready to take me to Striaton City?' I asked sweetly.

My slightly grumpy pokemon grunts but lets Axew and me board his large back. His strong orange and turquoise wings flap a few times before we are lifted high into the air.

My Dragonite is extra speedy so it only takes about fifteen minutes to arrive at our destination. I don't speak at all during the journey, for if I do I may choke on my own worry.

Once we arrive in the large city, Dragonite lowers itself carefully to the ground, allowing me to hop off.

My legs are especially shaky; one because of sitting in the same position for a while and two because I am so very nervous.

I thank my pokemon sincerely and recall him back to his pokeball.

Axew pops into my hair as I make my way to the restaurant. I have to stop about three people to ask the way but eventually I arrive there.

My little tusk pokemon fluffs down my hair for me and in return I give him a huge hug.

I stand outside my destination for a few minutes, just taking deep breaths to calm my raging nerves. Eventually I decide I am ready to head in.

I push open the posh large doors and step straight into the spacious dining area. I gaze at all of the people inside it, wondering who was the person I was looking for.

My eyes go to a fiery red head and a cool blue head. They are both dressed extremely smartly and have coloured bow ties to match their hair. I am just about to ask them if they know a Cilan when I hear the doors directly in front of me bang open.

My huge soil coloured eyes grow even bigger. I am faced with the most gorgeous teenage boy in the world.

I soon notice that he has bright green hair and beautiful green eyes, just like Cilan described.

My mouth falls wide open and I hear Axew breath deeply as I realize that he is the person I am looking for.

The young man looks deep into my eyes. I can feel my cheeks turning slightly pink.

Suddenly, he breaks into a huge, adorable smile. My heart rate increases rapidly. I can't help but smile back; his happiness is contagious. The tufty haired young man's smile turns into a joyful grin as does mine.

It was just as if we were already best friends.

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Please try and go easy - it is my first chaptered work after all! :') Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed :) Gonna go now and get changed into my new pikachu hoodie. I'm officially a huge poke-nerd now! I was before but am particularly so nowadays! xD Thanks once again :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to party in her new hoodie over the fact that school is over! x'D Woo hoo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :) Here is chapter two of this story. It's the same shipping of course and they are the same ages :) Sorry, nothing much happens in this chapter :/ Tomorrow will be the more exciting one :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: No, these epic characters or pokemon itself does not belong to me :(**

* * *

It was just like we were already best friends.

I take a deep breath as I slowly walk over to the handsome young man in front of me. I soon notice that my legs have stopped shaking. After just that smile Cilan gives me, all my anxiousness washes away in a flash.

As I reach him, I give him a warm and friendly smile.

'Hi there. I'm Iris.' I begin to introduce myself.

'Hello, I'm Cilan. It's a pleasure to...'

Suddenly Axew pops out of my hair curiously.  
'Ax Yew!' greets the pokemon, waving his fist about.

Most people are alarmed and a little freaked out when Axew emerges from my purple mane. But not, Cilan, oh no!  
'Hello, there.' said Cilan softly as he lifts Axew out of my hair. 'Your a very healthy little pokemon, aren't you?'

I shiver as the sound of his gentlemanly voice fills my ears.

Cilan turns to me, Axew still in his arms.  
'I must say, your Axew is the most perfect pokemon for you. From what I hear, you are completely one with nature? Excellent! You are a perfect match!' he compliments while I stand there, blushing like a fool.

'Thanks a lot, Cilan.' I can't help but smile at him. 'Where are your other pokemon? You said that you and your brothers had quite a few.'

The green haired teen smiles broadly and gestures to the door he has used to enter the room.  
'Oh yes! Follow me and I shall introduce you all.'

I follow my now real friend into a large kitchen. My face is hit with hot steam as I enter it.  
'You see over there?' he points to the fiery red head from earlier. 'That's my brother Chili and that's his Pansear on his shoulder.'

At the sound of his name, the young man looks up.  
'You must be Iris.' Chili grins at me. 'Pleasure to meet you. This is my number one partner, Pansear.'  
The fire monkey pokemon says its name as a greeting and waves it's paw.  
Suddenly the blue haired boy also from earlier joins us.  
'Hello there. I'm Cress, Cilan's other brother.' he smiles shyly at me. This is my pokemon partner, Panpour.' he flicks a blue lock out of his eyes.

Cilan turns to me and nods at his two brothers.  
'We're all triplets, you see.' smiles the green haired brother. 'My pokemon is...'

Suddenly a grass monkey lands on Cilan's head.  
'Pansage!' it announces to the group.

He grins fondly and lifts the pokemon from his head.  
'As I was saying, this is Pansage. He's my premium brand.'

For the next half an hour, I am introduced to the triplet's pokemon.  
Besides Pansage, Cilan also has a Crustle and a Stunfisk. I tell him all about Axew and how I received him while he strokes him gently on the tusk. I then go on to tell him about my other pokemon such as Emolga, Excadrill and Dragonite.

'I can tell that you have a very beautiful relationship with your pokemon, Iris.'  
I can't help but blush at the way he says my name so softly.  
'After all...' he tweaks his green bow tie in an arrogant yet adorable way. 'I am a pokemon connoisseur and that means I never get an evaluation wrong.'

I thank him gratefully and go on to tell him sheepishly about my dream of becoming a dragon master someday.

We continue to talk more about ourselves and I tell him about the village where I live and I learn that he is this city's gym leader along with Cress and Chili.

I am just about to ask about the restaurant when suddenly, the red head calls to his brother.  
'It's ready Cilan!' he grins, multiple plates of food balanced in his hands.

Cress appears with a selection of different drinks in his arms.

'Here are the drinks, chilled of course.' Adds the bluenette.

Cilan thanks them and turns to face me.  
'Iris, if you'd like to follow me.'

With that, I am lead into the spacious dining room. Previously, it had been teeming with groups of elegant people. Now, the lights are dimmed and there is no one else in sight.

Cilan leads me over to a table with two seats. It has already been set with a tablecloth the exact shade of his eyes, tall fancy glasses and shining white plates. My heart starts racing as I notice the candles in the centre of the spread.

Cilan moves away from his two brothers to pull out a chair very daintily indeed.  
'Care to join me for some dinner, Iris?' he blushes slightly.

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Again, I apologize for the boring-ness of this chapter :/ Gonna go now and watch one of my favourite pokemon episodes - the one where Ash dresses up as 'Ashley' to get into the Celadon Gym xD Thank you for all the reviews on the first chapter. I'm so pleased that you liked it :) So:**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to watch the antics of 'Ashley' x'D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :) Here is the third chapter to this story. I think that this is where it starts to get more interesting :) Today is officially mine and AAML-TAML's three months anniversary. Because we have been messaging each other for so long, we decided to write each other a story for the occasion. This is my version for her and she has done one for me but PokeShipping. Please go and check it out - she has only uploaded the first chapter but it is already clear that it is going to be an adorable and intriguing story :) Hope you like this chapter :)**

**The ages are of course, the same as last time :)**

**Disclaimer: No pokemon does not belong to me :(**

* * *

'Care to join me for some dinner, Iris?'

I stand there for a few minutes, just gaping from Cilan to the selection of food that was now beautifully arranged on the table.  
My eyes glance behind me to the other two standing directly behind me.

They nod encouragingly before wandering back to the kitchen, empty trays in their hands.

I clear my throat, my face turning beet red, from shock and embarrassment.  
'I would love to Cilan.' I smile at him and take the seat gratefully. 'Thank you so very much.'

The connoisseur smiles in a gentlemanly fashion as he takes off his white apron and sits in the chair opposite me.  
'Eat whatever or how much you want, Iris.' he tells me kindly. 'I hear you like apples very much so I prepared you a nice apple crumble for desert.'

My mouth falls open in awe over how much effort he has put into our first meeting.  
Realizing this is not ladylike, I quickly shut it tight again, my face turning a brighter shade of red.  
'Thanks a lot, Cilan. I really appreciate it.' I tell him as I squeeze his hand in a grateful fashion.

I keep my hand there, my heart rate increasing rapidly. I look up to the connoisseur in front of me. He's just sitting there, a dark blush streaking across his pale face, gazing at our locked hands. My heart sinks as I realize I have done something stupid. I snatch my hand away quick and look down at the food on my plate.

Cilan reaches across the table to lift up my chin with his long fingers. We both blush deeply at this action.  
'It's okay. You didn't have to take your hand away. I was just a little surprised.' he tells me gently.

Him trying to comfort me makes my heart sink deeper. I swallow the lump in my throat.

'Anyway, why don't you try one of those sandwiches that Chili prepared?' he suggests.

I finally look into his meadow eyes and nod my head, my hair bouncing cutely. I reach for the soft white bread filled with the most delicious looking red coloured mixture. I take a bite and just close my eyes. I swirl it around my tongue, making sure to get every flavour. When I open my eyes to swallow, I notice his face is unusually close to mine.

My heart rate begins to race once again as I gaze into his handsome features. He draws back immediately, realizing I have noticed and begins tweaking his bow sheepishly.

I decide to push it away by looking straight into his grass coloured orbs.  
'Wow, Cilan. That was perfectly delicious!' I tell him taking another bite. When my mouth was empty, I speak again. 'How did you know that berry sandwiches are my absolute favourite?' I gush at him.

His face turns slightly red but like me, shakes it off.  
'By the way that you messaged me I could tell that you love the outdoors. Outdoorsy people love berries.' he shrugs earnestly.

I grin at him and begin to eat more of his restaurants food. I show my adoration for his cooking by complimenting every dish very sincerely indeed.

After about an hour, we have devoured the lot between us, including the perfectly gorgeous apple crumble.

Cilan wipes his mouth with his napkin daintily before talking to me.  
'So tell me about the Village of Dragons, Iris. It sounds most intriguing.'

I smile broadly. I love to tell everyone the wonders of my village and how lovely the people are.

I tell Cilan eager about elder, the leader of the village and the different festivals we have in honour of the legendary dragon pokemon.

I waffle on to him about the many adorable forest pokemon and about the day I challenged the dragon master, Drayden.

I babble on to him for about over an hour in the end. Every time I look up at him, his eyes are fixed straight at me, never getting bored once.

That's one of the best things about Cilan; he's an awesome listener.

Suddenly, the clock making a loud sound interrupts our conversation. We both gaze up at it and read the time.  
'Oh Arceus! It's half past nine!'

I leap up from my seat and glance at him sadly.  
'I'm so very sorry, Cilan but I've really got to go now.'

Cilan's face falls, making him look more vulnerable than ever.  
I smile sadly at him, and squeeze his hand.  
'Don't worry. I'll message you as soon as I get back.' I reassure him.

Cilan's face falls even further.  
'Won't be the same.' he mutters sadly, fluffing his green tufts.

I look up at the disappointed connoisseur and frown.  
'What do you mean?' I ask.

Cilan sighs, his face turning pink.  
'I probably won't be able to see your pretty little face ever again.' he strokes my flushing cheek softly.

I pull him into a warm hug and speak softly to him.  
'Cilan, today's been fantastic. You're such a lovely and sweet person. I appreciate all that you've done but I really must go.'

I gently pull out of my hug to look into his distraught face.  
'Don't worry, we'll see each other again.' I promise, nodding my head at him.

Cilan sniffs and stands up straight.  
'Right, of course. It was a pleasure meeting you, Iris.' he tells me, placing a sleeping Axew gently into my purple locks.

I smile gratefully at him.  
'It's been a pleasure meeting you too, Cilan.' I tell him grabbing my pink backpack and heading for the front door.

'See you soon Cilan!' I say hurriedly, not wanting him to notice my emotion. I wave as I run out of the restaurant, tears filling my soil coloured orbs.

Cilan calls my name a couple of times desperately but I ignore him, pulling out Dragonite's pokeball.

Suddenly the calling stops and Cilan runs out of the restaurant, towards me. The connoisseur takes hold of my shoulders gently.  
'You forgot something, Iris.' he tells me so very softly indeed.

Before I can question what I had left behind he does something quite unexpected.  
Cilan leans forward and presses a kiss on my lips.

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Thank you very much for reading :) I really appreciate the amount of reviews/follows/favorites this story already has. Seeing as it's my first chaptered work, I am so very pleased that it has gone down so well. Thank you again - as always, I appreciate feedback :) Gonna go now and play some pokemon :')**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to EV train her Hydreigon xD Ta Ta Twerps xD Aw, you guys aren't twerps - my readers are the best :'D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there :) Here is the fourth and final chapter to this story. I am so very grateful to the wonderful reviews it has received and I'm amazed how well it went down. Thank you so very much :) I hope you enjoy my last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon or these characters do not belong to me :(**

* * *

Cilan leans forward and kisses me on the lips.

Here I am, standing in my room, getting dressed for yet another meeting with Cilan. It has been over a month since we first met but we have been meeting up every week in either Striaton City or here, in the village of dragons.

I pull out my chosen outfit, the very same one that I wore on Cilan's first meeting and mine. The cream tunic and white leggings have become my very favourite outfit since the connoisseur complimented me deeply by saying I looked very beautiful in it.

That reminds me, what are Cilan and I? My lips still tingle as the thoughts of that kiss we shared all those weeks ago flood into my mind.

We haven't mentioned the action at all but the conversations are still fairly awkward. It's if he can sense all my thoughts about the romantic gesture.

Our other meet ups haven't been exactly the same as our first one. Every time he compliments me, he goes all red and blushy, as do I. But I can hardly talk though, I'm just as bad; I can't even gaze into those meadow coloured eyes of his without falling even more in love.

I sigh as I pull on my winter coat and earmuffs. Autumn has only just fallen on the Unova region, but there is already frost appearing on the windows.

I whisper goodbye to Axew and tiptoe quietly out of the house. I feel extremely bad for not taking him with me but this time I must go alone. Today is much more important then any other meet up. Today, I am going to tell Cilan my true feelings.

I arrive in Striaton City within ten minutes. Despite my Dragonite's hate for the frosty weather, it certainly didn't deter his speedy flying. He drops me off in the centre of the city and I head to the park all by myself. #

My hair feels particularly empty without dear little Axew all snuggled up warmly inside. I put my numb hands deeper into my pockets as I walk in the direction of the park.

It takes me longer than usual, as my legs are so very wobbly. Like always, I stop and stand outside the entrance for a few minutes to clear my nerves and head. It takes longer without Axew there to encourage me but I soon step into the people filled park.

I head straight for the bench located under the huge oak tree. After a few minutes of shaky walking, I finally see a flash of meadow green hair. I run as fast as I can over to the figure and wave my gloved hands about wildly.

Cilan stands up from his seat and waves his own gloved hand daintily. It feels like I am running in slow motion but I soon reach him.

'Hey Cilan.' I greet, taking a seat on the icy wooden bench.

He sits down next to me, his body rigid from the weather.

'Hello Iris.' His face is too cold to blush. 'Thank you for still coming; I know how you detest this kind of weather.'

Despite my cheeks feeling very frosty indeed, they somehow find enough energy to blush.

'No problem Cilan.' I tell him breathlessly before adding sheepishly. 'Anything for you.'

Cilan just smiles at me and continues trying to warm up.

'Are you really that cold?' I ask him fondly.

By now, he doesn't even have enough energy to speak. I take his silence as a yes and take his hands in mine. I begin to rub my gloves on his briskly and rhythmically. After a few minutes of this gesture, Cilan has gained enough energy to blush beet red.

He lifts his mouth from behind his scarf to speak to me.

'Thanks a lot, Iris. I appreciate it.' He smiles somewhat shyly.

I just nod back and continue rubbing his still icy hands.

'You're still cold, Cilan.' I say to him slightly amused. 'If this doesn't warm you up, I don't know what will!'

I pull his slim figure into a hug and rub him up and down, attempting massage some warmth into him. After a good ten minutes of warming him up, both our faces are beet red. Too embarrassed to speak, we just sit there, taking in the view.

At this silence, the thought of our kiss couldn't help but enter my mind. I shuffle uncomfortably, trying to rid my brain of these thoughts. My lips beginning to tingle throw me over the edge.

I take a deep breath and look directly at him.

'Why did you kiss me?' I ask him shakily.

Cilan's face grows pale and he closes his eyes. It seems to me that he has been expecting that question for quite sometime.

He sighs and looks right at me.

'I guess there's no hiding anything of you, Iris.' He takes my hand fondly while I just sit there blushing like a tomato.

Cilan sighs again but much more deeply and runs his now warm fingers through his adorable green tufts.

'I kissed you because… I like you Iris.' He begins. 'I don't normally believe in love at first sight but now I do. I believe in it because you make me happy. You make my heart race in the pleasantest of ways and you make my stomach tingle and…'

His normally very well put together connoisseur speak has gone out of control.

I understand what he means so I stop him by putting my hand up.

Cilan's face falls a mile and begins nibbling his lip anxiously.

'I'm sorry Iris, I can't help what's in my heart, I truly can't I…'

I'd had enough.

'Just shut up, Cilan and kiss me!' I blush deeply.

The connoisseur jumps at my sudden outburst, just thinking I'd just told him to simply shut up. His face sort of lights up as he realizes what I truly said.

My true love leans forward and gently kisses me on my bottom lip. After he pulls away, he looks deep into my soil coloured eyes and blushes.

'I love you Iris.' He concludes bashfully.

I gaze back and deep into his sparking meadow coloured orbs. My heart fills with such meaning and passion as I reply back to him.

'I love you too.'

We just stare gazing into each other's love struck eyes for a few minutes before we lean in for a joint kiss. As our lips lovingly connect, the first snow of the year sprinkles down from the sky and onto our pressed noses.

I guess the way Cilan and I met was pretty unusual, but that definitely doesn't matter. We were certainly strangers at first, but we soon grew such fondness for each other thanks to the internet. Then when me met, our relationship became true as we formed an unbreakable friendship. Since then our relationship has blossomed into something huge; romance and passionate not puppy love.

I guess, when you think about it, anything is possible.

The End.

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Wow, thank you so very much for reading my first chaptered work. If I am honest with you, I cried while writing the last paragraph :') Don't ask why - I just did! xD Thank you all for reading and I really hope you enjoyed this. Thanks to my very best PM pal, AAML-TAML for coming up with this idea - it is truly fantastic. And thank you for being my friend - I really do love our funny/strange/fangirly conversations. I'm really lucky to have the best ever internet friend :') I'd better go now before I start bawling :') Thank you all but particularly you, Shannon. Thank you ever so much :') So:**

**AmyBieberKetchum is signing out to dry her eyes (I'm not crying, I'm just sweating through my eyes!) and to explore Pinwheel Forest xD**


End file.
